the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Weltuntergangs Party
Die Weltuntergangs Party ist ein Ereignis ''in der vierten Staffel von The 100. Angeführt von Jasper Jordan, nehmen sich einige Delinquenten und weitere Sky People in Arkadia das Leben, anstatt zum Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung zu gehen. Der Beginn der Feier ist in Das zwölfte Siegel zu sehen, Auswirkungen und Ende in Die andere Seite. Nachdem feststeht, dass nicht alle Sky People überleben können, beschließen einige Bewohner Arkadias, ihre letzten Stunden feiernd zu verbringen. Die Party endet mir einem Gruppenselbstmord mit einer Überdosis Drogen, 24 Stunden vor dem Eintreffen der Todeswelle. Geschichte : ''Siehe dazu auch: Nukleare Apokalypse Seit die Sky People auf der Erde gelandet sind, gab es nur Leid und Tod für sie. Vor allem die Delinquenten, die sich zuerst alleine durch Konflikte und Kriege kämpfen mussten und von denen manche sogar unmenschlichen Experimenten ausgesetzt waren. (Staffel Zwei, Die Ernte) Doch nicht alle Sky People, die auch den Krieg gegen A.L.I.E. überlebt haben, sind froh über die Zerstörung der Stadt des Lichts. Viele der ehemaligen Anhänger haben auch Wochen nach den Ereignissen noch mit ihrem schlechtem Gewissen zu kämpfen oder wünschen sich die schmerzfreie Zeit zurück. Die Zeit wird knapp Nachdem unter den Bewohnern bekannt wird, dass ihnen eine nukleare Apokalypse bevorsteht, wollen einige ihre letzten Tage auf der Erde genießen, anstatt Hoffnungen hinterher zu rennen. Während die restlichen Bewohner daran arbeiten, die Alpha Station strahlungssicher zu machen, sucht Jasper Jordan, der später die Gruppe in Arkadia anführt, immer neue Wege, Spaß zu haben. Immer wieder werden die Sky People mit Rückschlägen konfrontiert. Als öffentlich wird, dass nur 100 Menschen in der Alpha Station überleben können, kann Thelonious Jaha die aufgebrachte Masse mit einer Lotterie beruhigen und revidiert Clarkes Liste. (Lügen und Geflüster) Bei einem Großbrand, den Ilian in Arkadia verursacht, wird die Alpha Station allerdings als möglicher Unterschlupf für 100 Menschen zerstört. (Für meine Mutter) Während Jaha mit Monty Green und Marcus Kane auf einer Mission ist, versucht Jasper, Jobi Nüsse zu finden und Bellamy Blake seine Beweggründe zu erklären. Zurück in Arkadia finden sie die restlichen Arker in Feierstimmung und Jasper gelingt es, Bellamy zu überzeugen, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und Spaß zu haben. (Das zwölfte Siegel) Als Jahas Gruppe mit guten Nachrichten zurückkehrt, schließen sich fast alle Sky People an und machen sich auf den Weg nach Polis, um in dem gefundenen Bunker die nukleare Apokalypse überleben zu können. Nur eine Gruppe, anführt von Jasper, stellt sich dagegen und will Arkadia nicht verlassen. Da neben Jasper auch Montys Freundin Harper McIntyre zur Gruppe gehört, bleibt Monty ebenfalls in Arkadia zurück. (Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen?) Den Zurückgebliebenen bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis die Todeswelle auf sie zukommt. Da kommt es ihnen recht, dass Riley, vermeintlich an einer Überdosis des Jobi Nuss Tees, stirbt. Gemeinsam beschließt die Gruppe, noch am selben Abend alle durch eine Überdosis aus dem Leben zu gehen. Als Monty zum Bunker aufbrechen will, hat er die letzte Chance, mit seinem besten Freund Jasper zu sprechen, bevor dieser wie alle anderen, an einer Überdosis stirbt. Einzig Harper hat sich doch gegen den Freitod entschieden und verlässt mit Monty das verlassene Arkadia. (Die andere Seite) Beteiligte Personen Jasper Crop.jpg|Jasper Jordan † |link=Jasper Jordan Bree.png|Bree † |link=Bree Riley.png|Riley † |link=Riley Hayes.jpg|Hayes † |link=Hayes Harper Crop.png|Harper McIntyre|link=Harper McIntyre und weitere unbekannte Delinquenten und Sky People. Trivia * Insgesamt ist eine unbekannte Anzahl an Sky People verstorben. Davon bekannt: ** Jasper Jordan ** Bree ** Riley ** Hayes ** ein unbenannter, männlicher Delinquent ** 11 weitere Sky People Galerie Zitate : Jasper: "Open your eyes! The clock is ticking, and it has been since we landed on this terrible...beautiful planet." : Bellamy: "What the hell does that mean?" : Jasper: "It means we are living on borrowed time, all of us." : Jasper (zu Bellamy): "What is the point in beating yourself up over all of the the crappy things you've done? You did them! And and don't say you had reasons, because at the end of the day, at the end of the world, nobody gives a damn about your reasons, because they are your reasons. No matter how much you punish yourself, it's not gonna change anything. It's not gonna bring anyone back. The way I see it is we can spend our last days wallowing in our reasons or we can do – we can do whatever the hell we want! Really mean it this time." : Jasper: "Everyone's gonna die, Bellamy. We can go out like them or like us. The ending's the same, but who says the journey has to suck?" Die andere Seite : Jasper: "For all its faults, Earth is really beautiful." }} Siehe auch Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Ereignis Staffel 4 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Die 100 Kategorie:Arkadia Kategorie:Alpha Station